1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the down-conversion and up-conversion of an electromagnetic signal using a universal frequency translation module.
2. Related Art
Various communication components exist for performing frequency down-conversion, frequency up-conversion, and filtering. Also, schemes exist for signal reception in the face of potential jamming signals.